As a technique of detecting conditions around a self vehicle and giving information to a user in the vehicle like a car, a Patent Document 1, for example, proposes an apparatus that detects the vehicle model of a surrounding vehicle with a radar or camera, supposes an area outside the visual field of the vehicle model from the information about the vehicle model, and informs, when the self vehicle is outside the visual field of the surrounding vehicle, the driver of that.